Unshackled and Unbound
by Ms-Pseudo-Writer
Summary: A throaty moan bounced shamelessly off of ink-black walls. The light of the lone, quivering flame painted a wicked story; almost like warn out film strips playing over for the last time. SMUT, BDSM themes, SebaCiel
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Procrastinating on working on my NaNoWriMo novel...I have no excuses for this. TT_TT;

Warning: This entire story is basically 85% smut, and this chapter is about 98.9 % mansex. If that offends you, then there is a handy little back arrow in the corner of your screens.

Also, I know there isn't much plot in this...but if you have a problem with it, you can just hop off my dick.

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, not me.

* * *

><p>A throaty moan bounced shamelessly off of ink-black walls. A single candle flickered on the nightstand—long forgotten by the inhabitants of the dark room—the light of the quivering flame painted a wicked story; almost like warn out film strips playing over for the last time.<p>

Springs whined in protest as the elegant headboard repeatedly thumped against the wall, the sound only adding to the filthy chorus. A small hand clutched onto the headboard for dear life, the other hand was fisted into already dirtied bed sheets, and at one point the head even bumped into the wood.

"Seba...ah..." It was a hoarse plea broken with blatant moans, "Stop...I can't..."

The other, who was bent over the much smaller body, lifted his head from the crooked of the younger's neck. "Are you in any pain, Young Master?"

The Master shook his head, dark slate locks of hair drenched with sweat hitting his forehead as he did so. "Break...I—ah—need a break..."

The elder reluctantly withdrew from his master, although his hand still lingered on the small and badly bruised hips even after the boy collapsed onto the sheets. He put his other bare hand to his chest and snide, "Of course, my lord, please take as much time as you need to recuperate."

"Don't get cocky, Sebastian." The younger snapped between gasps and harsh breaths. "But, I _will_ take my sweet time, thank you."

Sebastian scoffed, "Aren't we being a little selfish tonight, Ciel?" He half expected a slap from Ciel for that remark, but knew his master's body was far too exhausted.

As the young boy's breathing evened out, he continued to send his butler-demon nasty glares. Ciel pushed himself up and crawled over to where Sebastian was sitting on the bed, a hardened look in his mismatched eyes. He straddled the older and without warned lowered himself onto Sebastian's member, the painted nails dug into Ciel's hips again. Sebastian knew Ciel used this position to remind the demon who was still incharge as the earl decided the pace. Even so, their rhythm was fast paced, skin slapping against skin, nails almost breaking skin, sweat forming on both their bodies.

Ciel 's eyes were now screwed shut tightly and an almost uncomfortable scowl was present on his face as his brows knitted together in deep concentration. He could feel his release building up for the umpteenth time and the angle that Sebastian's member was hitting his prostrate was deliciously torturing him.

_Oh, how easily it had been to fall into the demon's trap. So quickly had Ciel found himself at the mercy of that damned smirking fiend. _

"Ah...ah..." Ciel's voice raised in pitch, singling to Sebastian that he was close.

Sebastian growled animalisticly, flipping their positions so quickly that Ciel barely even realised it. The raven haired one roughly moved the other's feet onto his shoulder's, allowing him to thrust deeper into Ciel. With the younger now on his back, it allowed Sebastian more control; something that the butler craved desperately just as much as his master. The elders hips slowed down until they were merely rocking, the angle making it so that his cock only brushed delicately against Ciel's sweet spot, and he hoped that this would delay the other's impending orgasm.

Ciel's body quaked as he emitted small gasps and whines, his nails making angry lines appear on Sebastian's already clawed back. He was so close, and when he could feel the other's muscles twitch against his member, Sebastian knew it was inevitable; Ciel came softly, his voice reaching pitches far to high for a boy even his age, and his back arching up against the older's chest.

Sebastian frowned as the body beneath him became limp, and if Ciel's eyes weren't open he would assume that his master had fallen asleep. He withdrew his still hard length from Ciel's still twitching hole with another sigh.

"Really now," He huffed, "you are such a infant."

"Excuse me if I can't keep up with the amount of crazy sex that you expect from me." Ciel snapped, he was already exhausted and worn out, yet he knew that the next round of their sinful activities was just around the corner. Despite his pride, he would much rather go at it all night than have a horny demon on his hands the next day.

"Are you ready yet?" The always inpatient Sebastian was painfully predictable.

Ciel waited while his butler straightened up and proceed to clean off his cum covered stomach with a fresh cloth. "Can't you just finish yourself off? I'm quite confident that your hand would be much more efficient than myself."

"You know that engaging in this act with a person such as myself is not a quick and simple task, and yet you continue to do so. Sometimes you confuse me, my lord." Sebastian tsk'd and shook his head. "Quite frankly, in my opinion—"

"If I had wanted your opinion I would have asked." Ciel sat up and narrowed his eyes at the raven haired man in front of him. "_Quite__frankly_, I think you should shut your mouth." Ciel gave a lopsided smirk, "Or better still, why don't you make use of it?"

Sebastian hummed and leaned forward, nipping at the pale skin of Ciel's neck. "I would love to take you up on that, however, it seems that you are again being selfish. What's the score now?" Sebastian adjusted himself so that he was in-between Ciel's small legs, his hands on the smaller's sides, and his eyes glancing devilishly up at Ciel. "You've reached climax 4 times, and I haven't even came once? Tsk, tsk, _Bocchan_, where are those manners that I've taught you?"

"Tch. It's not my fault you take so damn long to reach '_that.__'_" Ciel pushed at the raven's chest and crossed his arms.

"Heh, after all the times you've beckoned me to your bed at such ungodly hours," Sebastian chuckled, his tone making Ciel shiver almost nervously, "and you still can't say anything remotely sexual."

Ciel sputtered, his face heating up traitorously. "I can to!"

The only response Sebastian gave was a raise of his eyebrow.

"Stupid demon." Ciel scowled and averted his eyes from Sebastian. "I can say those filthy words you so love to throw at me, I simply choose not to. It's both unbecoming of a earl and downright lewd, not to mention – Oh, for god's sake, Sebastian! If you're going to finish this up, then stop giving me those looks and come fuck me."

Sebastian gave his trademark smirk, "Now who has the filthy tongue?" However, the raven didn't give Ciel a chance to reply, and promptly claimed the smaller mouth.

At some point the lone candle went out, whether from demonic means or not, neither males noticed. If Ciel's bed could speak, it would surely tell them to stop this inappropriate behaviour and get some goddamn sleep. Sebastian's butler nature would agree with the bed, however that part of him was tucked in some deep place within, probably cowering from his true and original form.

Just like before, Ciel found himself on his hands and knees, a position that consequently Sebastian found both ironic and deeply arousing. The Queen's Watchdog, forced to take it like a bitch in heat, his own howling reaching such high volumes. If not just a hit to his pride, Ciel also found this extremely demeaning, and the tugging on his hair as Sebastian pulled it back didn't help. The underage earl nearly despised himself for being able to so easily dominated by his own servant.

Ciel cried out, his pained tone causing Sebastian to slow down his pace a bit. More out of pity than concern, Sebastian detangled his one hand from Ciel's hair and began to stroke the small of Ciel's back. However, this did nothing to ease Ciel—the small boy was far too over stimulated, and the large, hard length that was buried in his abused hole only adding to this.

_So__sensitive._Sebastian thought as he watched Ciel struggle to keep a straight face._It__'__s__a__surprise__that__the__brat__has__lasted__this__long._

Having enough of this drawn-out engagement, Sebastian began thrusting rigorously, paying no more mind to Ciel's exhaustion. In response, the slate haired child shrieked in protest.

"HAHHN...Aaah..." A slim, petite hand came up to push aimlessly against the raven haired man's lower abdomen. The demon took Ciel's wrist, and then reached to grab the other as well. He held them both in one hand, making Ciel have to rely on mainly Sebastian's grip on him to keep him from falling face first into the mattress.

Sebastian's left hand groped at the back of Ciel's thighs, using both holds on Ciel to better control the younger's body. The child be damned, he was going to get his release tonight even if it meant he fucked his masters unconscious body—A sex starved demon knows no limits.

"Seba...Sebastian! I order you...to...—mmph—" Two fingers were forced past Ciel's lips in a feeble attempt on Sebastian's part to silence his master. No...He was far too close for his master to back out now. The demon could feel teeth sinking into those fingers, but he still did not retract them. Blood trickled down the sides of Ciel's chin, and the demon heard the other whine in displeasure at the taste.

"ss_**stop**_h_—" _

Instantaneously, Sebastian's contracted hand began to burn and it was like a million small, blunt pins were slowly being shoved into every pore of his skin when he didn't immediately stop what he was doing (1). His eyes flashed a vivid pink as venom practically seethed from his snarl. He got off the bed, and went to stand on the side, struggling to keep himself from going against his contractor's order.

Ciel fell into the mattress when the hold on his wrists disappeared. His whole body shook uncontrollably, blood dripped from between his legs; tears began to well up behind his closed eyelids (although he would never allow them to pass). He knew Sebastian was fuming, and probably giving him glares with promises of a display of his wrath.

What reached his ears instead, was a polite (and restrained) response. "Of course. I suspect that you will be able to sleep well tonight. Would you like me to draw you a bath, Bocchan?"

Ciel could hear the slight bitterness in Sebastian's voice as he addressed Ciel with the name he used only when they were in bed. Every bone in his body wanted for Sebastian to suffer for show of his disrespectful behaviour, but on the other hand Ciel wouldn't put it past Sebastian to attempt to surreptitiously drown him.

"No. Just leave my room."

"Yes, my lord." Ciel could picture Sebastian bowing, but didn't turn his head to look.

As he listened as Sebastian collected his clothing and shoes before padding over to the door. Before he exited though, Ciel had a thought.

"Oh, and Sebastian?" He mummered, but knew Sebastian would hear him. "You're not allowed to finish yourself off. That's an order."

The slate haired earl didn't bother to look up the other, but flinched when he heard the door open and then close without a word from Sebastian. It might as well been slammed, for the butler's departure left Ciel feeling quite dejected.

He rolled over, pulling the wrinkled blankets with him as he curled into a ball. Within the privacy of his room, Ciel let out only a single choked sob; he knew he would never be able to truly satisfy Sebastian. He was much too young and weak for the demon, and couldn't keep up with the other's ridiculous amount of stamina. And why did he give that last order? It would only make the older more frustrated at him, Ciel was certain.

Questions began to swarm Ciel's mind, much like they did every time he and Sebastian engaged in that sinful act. On the outside, the earl tried to show his inner pride, and that he was continuing to call Sebastian to his room at night merely for his own pleasure. Inside, however, he was a child who wanted attention from his butler, and he despised himself for that fact. Never would he admit

Sleep didn't find Ciel until much later, giving him more than enough time to mull over his thoughts. An ink black crow, who had been perched on Ciel's window ledge while Ciel tried to fall asleep, flew off when the little earl eventually drifted off. As always, though, Ciel found himself tangled in a web of nightmares.

* * *

><p>AN:

(1) Blunt knives hurt more when cutting into skin than sharp knives, because apparently there is more resistance with dull knives, while sharp knives will just slide in easier. When you cut/insert slower it will hurt more since it's drawing out the pain. I always love to sneak these types of things into stories XD

NOTE: At first, this was a test to see how well my smut writing skills XD If it failed...well, it _is_ technically my first full lemon...

HOWEVER, I'm morphing this in with another story that I've wanted to write for a while, Bittersweet Agony. I put the description up a while ago on my profile, but I suppose this story will be the prequel to that story n_n;; YAY SMUT? The only problem is the time period difference for Bittersweet Agony and this story...so it's like a Pseudo-prequel? I don't even know…

By the way, I absolutely worship people who leave constructive criticism for me :3 I realise this probably isn't my best work, but practice makes perfect, I suppose.

-Tiiley-chan


	2. END NOTICE

I checked my email that I used for this account a day ago and was surprised to see that people actually still review some of my stories? This felt somewhat necessary to write.

So, it turns out I'm not dead, just horribly uninspired and a grade A procrastinate. For those of you that care about my stories, I'll be sad to inform you that the chances of them continuing are rather slim at this point. Truth is, the majority of my stories were written when I was still a fetus, and every time I look back on them I cringe. My Kuro stories are nowhere as bad as my A:TLA ones were though, dear lord. There is a stronger possibility of Checkmate being updated than my other stories, but I'll give no promises to when. Perhaps in the summer when I have more time and less essays to procrastinate on.

Anyways, I'd like to give a final thank you for anyone who has read/review'd/fav'd/alerted/etc my stories. May all your bacon not burn.

If anyone cares to follow me on tumblr, feel free to PM me or what not. I post drabbles on rare occasions but mostly it's just ropeplaying and fandom derp.

-flies away-


End file.
